Conventionally, as a stool collection container for collecting stool for stool inspection (scatoscopy), various types of stool collection container have been proposed. Many of these are provided with a lid body provided with a stool collection rod having a helical groove in its front end side and a container body accommodating a storage solution (see Patent Document 1, for example).
In such types of stool collection container, when collecting stool, the lid body is detached, and by, for example, sticking the stool collection rod into the stool, the stool is scraped off in a helical groove provided in its front end side, and then the stool collection rod is returned to the inside of the container, and the container is sealed by the lid body. As a result, the collected stool is suspended in a storage solution accommodated within the container body. The suspension containing the stool is filtered so as to inspect the stool. In order to conduct accurate inspection, it is required to allow a constant amount of stool to be suspended in a storage solution, i.e. it is required not to allow the amount of stool suspended in a storage solution to be too large or too small.
Therefore, in many stool collection containers, when returning a stool collection rod to which stool is attached to the inside of the container body, the stool collection rod is inserted through a scraping part formed by providing a partition wall in the inside of the container body or by other methods, thereby to remove excess stool. As a result, a constant amount of stool can be collected.